


Poetry Lessons - Prequel I

by skargasm



Series: Poetry!verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew being stuck to Spike could be so very interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Prequel to Poetry Lesson OR How Spike and Xander got stuck together!  
 **Summary:** Who knew being stuck to Spike could be so very interesting...  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!  
 **Graphics:** Banner created by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/)**foreverbm** \- 500x200  
 **Feedback:** would be lovely!  


[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=poetrylessons2.jpg)

**Prequel to Poetry Lesson OR How Spike and Xander got stuck together**

Being stuck to Spike for 48 hours with no respite was not quite as hellacious as Xander would have expected. Willow's latest 'spell' was meant to be an 'Anti Demon Magnet' spell – in response to his frustrated complaints following a patrol where every demon they met seemed to head straight for Xander as though magnetised!! Unfortunately, during the middle of casting the spell – which Xander actually hadn't given permission to by the way – Spike had wandered between Willow and Xander, causing his demon to get 'stuck' (non witchword but made more sense than the Latin crap that Willow used) to Xander!!

“And what now?! Spike – personal bubble, learn to respect it!”. Trying to push Spike away, Xander discovered that it didn't seem possible.

“Oh my Goddess, Spike, why did you get in the middle just then?!! I was – um – well, I was talking to Xander and rude much, you just pushed between us...”

“Talking?? Willow you weren't talking to me – you were muttering under your breath when Fangless happ- what exactly were you muttering?”

“Now Xander, I was just trying to help. You know how upset you've been lately with all the girls you like being, well all demony or flesh eating or just plain evil. And after last night I wanted to stop everything aiming for you so I, erm, kindalookedupaspell!”

“You did what?!!!”

“Oi!! What the fuck do you think you're playing at Red!?!” Flailing his arms, Spike tried to pull away from Harris but kept boinging back. “Harris, will you just FUCK off?!”

“Hey, not wanting to be stuck with you either, you bleached menace!! Willow, what have you DONE?!!”

The next ten minutes were spent trying to pry Xander and Spike apart, until all of them had to accept that like it or not, the two seemed stuck together like particularly strong magnets.

“Oh my, Giles is going to be so upset with me. I sorta promised him that I wouldn't do any magic while he was away, but I was just trying to help so maybe he'll understand and.....”

“Are you saying you can't fix this?!” Xander's voice was so high-pitched, a few dogs nearby in the streets outside whimpered.

“I'm _stuck_ with the whelp?!!”

“Well I wouldn't say _stuck_ as such. Just that at this point in time I can't separate the two of you. Xander, I am **so** sorry, I really didn't expect this to happen – I was just trying to help. And please, maybe if you could not mention this to Buffy either that would be wonderful”.

“And why are we not telling Buffy?”

“Err, well she's not happy with what I managed to do to her stylish but affordable boots. I was trying to make them anti-demon slime but instead managed to stick the slime to them and we haven't managed to scrape it off yet....”

“You mean you tried this before and it didn't work, but you STILL did it on me?!!” Xander's voice got even higher, disbelief and anger underlying his panic at being stuck with - to Spike.

“Hey!! This was the new improved version, so it should have worked – I just need to do some tweaking and then....”

“Hell no!! Harris, we're out of here – I'm not having her tweak me when she plainly doesn't have a fucking clue what she's doing” and so saying, Spike literally dragged Xander out of the Magic Box and down the street.

“Spike. SPIKE!!! Where do you think you're taking me?!”

“Your flat will do for now Whelp. I don't want to be seen stuck to your flabby arse – I do have some reputation left ya know!”

“Hey! And being stuck to me should only enhance any reputation you might – and my ass is **NOT** flabby!”

“Shut up Harris, and get a move on already.” The walk, very much like a three-legged race, to Xander's apartment was completed in fuming silence from that point on, the struggle to get through the door enough to raise both of their temperatures yet again until Xander finally agreed to invite Spike inside.

Heading towards the sofa was like trying to tow a truck until Spike finally realised where Xander was going and moved with him. Unfortunately this put Xander out of balance and with a flail of his arms, a bizarre dance step followed by a clumsy misstep, Xander ended up falling onto the sofa with Spike on top of him. “Ooof”. Gasping for breath, Xander looked up and found Spike staring directly into his face.

And who knew Spike's eyes were _quite_ that shade of blue, and how close up you could see how smooth and unblemished all that white skin was. Eyes tracking over Spike's face, Xander almost forgot to breath as he took it all in. The sharp cheekbones, slice of scar through one eyebrow, pink, pouting lips coming closer....

He really hadn't planned to lurch up and put his lips against Spike's – in fact, looking back he was pretty sure that it hadn't been him, but something to do with Willow's spell because before now he had not even _considered_ Spike that way unless those times in bed alone counted, but obviously they didn't.

And the kissing. Wow, could Spike kiss. And surely Spike should have pulled away with disgust by now, unless, of course, Spike too was under the influence of Willow's spell because that was the only explanation for the hands grasping his face and turning his head to an angle so that Spike's tongue could slice between his lips, slip between his teeth and do an intensive survey of the inside of Xander's mouth.

It was only polite when someone is holding you to hold them back, and that was the only reason his hands were grabbing onto Spike's shoulders, then sliding down that muscled back, reaching to take hold of that pert, muscular yet rounded bottom until he was pulling Spike into his body, the bulge at his crotch meeting an equally interested one as they ground together.

Wrenching his head away to take a breath, Xander tried to gather his scrambled brain cells to think. Although thinking – over-rated – when Spike was taking his mouth again, devouring his mouth, hands leaving his face to move down to his chest, and whoa, there, pinching his nipples through his flannel shirt until they were drilling into Spike's palms through the material. Thrusting hips, swivelling to get more friction and who knew denim was a conductor because that was most _definitely_ electricity going on down there, or chemistry, or whatever because who the hell cared when it felt so damned good?

Suddenly there seemed to be a surplus of hands, as zippers and buttons were reached for and opened, duster shoved off shoulders until it thudded onto the floor (what did Spike have in all those pockets anyway?!) flannel shirt and tee-shirt ripped off (so many more in his wardrobe so who cared), and black tee-shirt that almost had to be surgically removed it was so tight revealing gleaming white flesh, jerking muscles and oh my God, where the hell had Spike been hiding THAT in those tight jeans?!!

“Erm, Spike...”

“Yeah Whelp?!” Sliding down Xander's body, Spike was obviously not paying any attention to him speaking. In fact, Spike seemed rather fascinated with his tanned chest and stomach, his innie belly button judging by the tongue darting in and out of it, and his hip bones which Spike was using as handles to move Xander around so that he could -

“Holy shit!!” Tossing his head back, Xander was barely aware of his hands sliding into Spike's hair and holding tight to those crunchy curls, hips thrusting upwards as his cock was enveloped by a cool, moist mouth that seemed to have all the suction power of a _really_ strong hoover because no-one had ever taken Xander in that deep and that strong before!! And oh my God, oh my God, this was going to be over in mere seconds if Spike didn't let up just a little bit. And please, make him stop dipping his strong tongue into the slit at the end and gently squeezing his balls as he sucked and slurped Xander's cock like it held all the secrets of the universe and Spike wanted to suck them out as quickly as possible. The tingle at the base of his spine warned him that those secrets were going to be spurting out pretty darn fast if he didn't do something quickly, and he tried to twist sideways, pull himself free but then Spike's hand was somehow nudging between the cheeks of his ass and there was a finger pushing through what until now had only been an exit for his body, and stroking against something inside until Xander's brains finally melted out of his ears, his body was balanced on his heels and his head, and the secrets of the universe were now in the possession of the smirking bleached blond vampire kneeling between his spread legs.  


* * *

[Part II](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/37072.html)

* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew being stuck to Spike could be so very interesting...

**Story:** Prequel to Poetry Lessons OR How Spike and Xander got Unstuck!  
 **Summary:** Who knew being stuck to Spike could be so very interesting...  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!   
**Graphics:** Banner created by - 500 x 200  
 **Feedback:** would be lovely!

* * *

[](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=poetrylessons2.jpg) **Prequel to Poetry Lesson OR How Spike and Xander got Unstuck**

Never one to turn down an opportunity, Spike lifted off of the sofa and turned the Whelp over onto his stomach. Who knew that under those baggy jeans Xander had been hiding _that_ body. Tanned, smooth skin, muscles created by construction work and not body building, and nowt to be ashamed of in the crotch department either!! Licking his lips, he admitted to himself that this was probably the first time he was happy to have been hit by one of Red's spells. 

"Whu - er, Spike?" Harris was obviously coming out of his orgasm-induced swoon (oh yeah, he was the Big Bad alright), but so far didn't seem to be objecting to his current position. Rummaging through his duster pocket, Spike grabbed the half-used tube of lube and climbed back onto the sofa between the long, muscular legs. 

"My my, Whelp, has anyone ever told you that you have a delicious arse?!" Unable to resist the temptation, Spike took those luscious cheeks in his hands and split them like a peach. Darting forward, he inhaled deeply of the Whelp's musky scent then shoved his tongue into the spasming pucker. 

"Whooa-hoooo" came from Xander, who had surfaced enough to lurch forward as Spike began thrusting his tongue in and out, fingers caressing the boy's cheeks as he held them apart. "Uggghhh Spike, that is just...."

"Like that do ya?" Leaning back slightly, Spike let his finger run down the dark crease, teasing the wet hole before sliding in. Flipping the lid open on the lube he pulled his finger back out and liberally covered it with lube. Re-entering, he twisted it round and round as he moved it in and out, making sure to coat the tunnel fully. 

"Uh huh - k k keep doing that please" came from Xander, his voice muffled as his head fell with a thump back to the sofa cushions. 

"S'alright, Pet, not gonna stop. Gonna make this feel _sooo_ good yeah" and so saying, Spike added a second finger. His left hand rested on the base of Xander's spine as he scissored his fingers in the tight grasp, slowly stretching until Xander's muscles relaxed and the Whelp was pushing back towards Spike's thrusts. "Oi, you alright?" he asked as Xander gave a little giggle, catching Spike off-guard.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just that part of my back, that you're stroking - it's kinda ticklish in a good way". Voice still muffled, Xander sounded slighted drugged. But he wasn't complaining, and he wasn't trying to get away so Spike figured it was all good. He hadn't even realised his hand was stroking back and forth, enjoying the warmth of the whelp's skin, the smoothness feeling good against his fingertips.

"You ready for three?" 

"K". Now Xander sounded nervous, and not wanting him to have time to reconsider Spike swiftly added a third finger and began reaching in and up for that little bud of nerves. "Oooooohhhh". Oh yeah, there it was. And now Xander was thrusting his hips back harder, trying to encourage Spike to keep his hands moving, and suddenly Spike found himself thinking _how come the chip was letting him do this? Cos there was no doubt the whelp was a virgin this way, and even if it felt good, this had to hurt a little?_ Then, BAM! a lightbulb went off in his head and he realised just what the witch had done. She had magnetised Xander to his demon, which meant he didn't register as human anymore. Which meant this didn't hurt. Which meant - he could bite the whelp if he wanted to.

Stunned, Spike froze. He could bite the whelp if he wanted to. If he was right in what he was thinking. With this one person, he could have his bite back. 

"Spike?" Xander's voice brought Spike out of his stupor and he looked up at the boy. Did he want to bite him? Did he want to kill him? Forget the fact that Willow knew Xander and he were together, and that the Slayer would be gunning for him if anything happened to their Donut Boy. Did **He** want to drain Xander? 

"S'ok Pet, just wanted to take things slow s'all". Shaking off his thoughts, Spike again reached for the lube and coated his cock. If he was wrong, he didn't want to hurt the boy too much - rolling around on the floor from the chip sparking meant he would be vulnerable to any desire for revenge Xander might have if this hurt him, and that was the ONLY reason. "You ready?"

"Will it hurt?" Xander's voice was low and quiet, a little fearful. 

"A little. But my fingers felt good didn't they??" Nodding, Xander lowered his head to the cushion again, and Spike's demon growled inside at the sign of submission. Taking a deep breath in, Spike moved forwards. Holding Xander's cheeks open once more, he pointed the head of his cock at the glistening hole. Nudging at it, he felt the head of his dick slide in slightly. Time to see how this was going to go. With small movements of his hips, Spike prodded and pushed _gently_ until he felt the muscles give and his head was sliding into hot, deep, scalding, clinging body and ruddy fuck, the desire to just shove himself all the way in was so strong!

"Ahhh!" 

"Xander - you ok?" The boy had frozen, everything tense and clenched. Slowly, he seemed to relax, his breath panting loudly in the quiet room. 

"Uh huh. Just go slow - please?" 

*Yeah, luv - slow as you need". And despite the demon clamouring to get out and just take **NOW** Spike slowly, slowly moved inside Xander until he was encased in that steaming hot body. "Ok?"

"Oh yeah". Spike couldn't help but smirk when he heard that, and satisfied that Xander was really okay, he gave into the crawling itch in his balls to finally start to move! Small thrusts, in and out, hips circling to feel those clinging walls on every millimetre of himself, taking it easy until with a grunt Xander pushed himself back HARD, taking Spike off guard and sending him impossibly deeper. "Come on, Spike, fuck me already!"

And then his hands were gripping hip bones tight, hips snapping back and forth, head thrown back as he fought not to come straight away. Right foot sliding off the sofa to land on the floor to give himself more leverage, left hand reaching forward to grab the hair at the nape of Xander's neck and tug him upwards so that Spike could nuzzle into his neck, scraping his fangs in a line along his shoulders. Xander was moaning rhythmically with each thrust, holding Spike's face to him with one hand whilst the other helped him maintain some semblance of balance. With every moan, Spike knew he was closer to coming, the heat of the body encasing him too much for him to withstand. Shoving Xander back down (the urge to bite was _too_ much) hands back to hips, thrusting into the boy with sharp digs - deep, deeper, as deep as he could get so that he felt like he couldn't get any closer. And then he was flying - soaring - growling with the sheer physical joy of coming so strong and so long. Hips stuttering, he jerked a couple more times until he slumped over Xander, unable to keep himself upright any longer. 

They collapsed onto the sofa, panting breaths the only sounds in the room until, realising that he was still buried deep, Spike pulled his hips backwards so that he could withdraw. He rolled sideways, giving a cry as he fell to the floor. He looked up into Xander's grinning face, and couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hey, look, Spike - we're not stuck together anymore!!" And they both convulsed into giggles!

* * *

[Part III](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/37241.html)

* * *


	3. Prequel to Poetry Lessons Part III - Spike/Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew being stuck to Spike could be so very interesting...

**Story:** Prequel to Poetry Lessons OR Do We Want to STAY Unstuck?  
 **Summary:** Who knew being stuck to Spike could be so very interesting...  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/)**foreverbm** \- 500 x 200  
 **Feedback:** would be lovely!

[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=poetrylessons2.jpg)

* * *

  
**Prequel to Poetry Lessons OR Do We Want to STAY Unstuck?**

 

Once they had finally stopped laughing, Spike and Xander found themselves looking at each other. In silence. Not uncomfortable silence, but not in a silence recognisable as something they had done before.

“So...”

“Yeah....”

“Wasn't expecting _that_ to happen”.

Spike sighed, then got to his feet with less than his normal grace. “Right, well don't go getting yourself in a huff, Harris, s'not like it means anything now is it?”

“It doesn't?! I mean, no I guess it doesn't. “ Pushing himself up to a sitting position, Xander winced as his butt came into direct contact with the firm cushions. Grabbing one of them, he held it in front of himself, unaware that the picture he presented was of a debauched virgin, protecting his modesty with floral upholstery. “But why doesn't it?”. Where that came from, Xander had no idea.

"Did you want it to mean something?" Spike froze in the act of pulling his jeans on.

"Well, did **you** want it to mean something?"

"For fucks sake, Harris, stop acting like such a daft bint! Say what you mean why don't ya!"

"Ok, fine!! This is my first walk on the male side - and with the evil undead if it comes to that - so I want to know it wasn't just an accidental slip of the dick!" Biting his lip, he looked up at Spike. "Or just the result of the spell."

"The ruddy spell stuck us together, it didn't make us fuck if that's what you mean".

"So - that was just us then?"

"Harris - **_Xander_** \- spit it out!"

"Alright. Look, Spike, I've only recently realised I have no gender preference so I'm a little wigged out. But I liked that. I liked that a lot, and I don't think it's just in a naughty touching gone _way_ overboard kinda way, cos the XanMan can be rather girlyish inasmuch as I'm generally in a relationship before the naughty touching happens. So I have no practice at one-nighters, or one-eveningers or whatever you wanna call this".

"What, and I have? I'll have you know I was faithful to My Dark Princess for nigh on a century, so I don't go putting it about either".

"Well - good. So, what, neither of us tends to do this without their being something - I dunno - real?"

"About sums it up".

"So, where do we go from here?"

"You are such a girl!" so saying, Spike walked off towards the kitchen.

"Hey!!!" Xander found himself yanked up from the sofa by invisible hands and propelled towards the kitchen! Ah, it would seem as though the spell wasn't quite finished with them. Their bodies smacked together, and BLAM! once again, their eyes met and the rest of the world seemed to have disappeared. "Er, Spike?"

"Yeah Whelp?"

"Since we're still sorta stuck together and all - do you wanna see my bedroom?!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know what this is but I do know I want to see what happens."

"Yeah. I want to see how this ends myself."

* * *

[Poetry Lessons](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/37626.html)

* * *


End file.
